Agente Paranoia
by Lady Orochi
Summary: RESUBIDO "¿Quien eres!" [...] eres nadie. Solo eres un impostor" -"Todos los mensajes han sido borrados-" *Piiii*


Bueno, en realidad esto es una cosa absurda que había sido subida a FF hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y en algún momento creí que podría corregir un poco. Al final tal parece que la que no tiene remedio soy yo .-. asi que aparate de una que otra frasecilla es básicamente lo mismo. Pude haber enterrado mi desgracia y nadie se habría dado cuenta, pero tenía ganas de colgar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para animarme a mi misma a terminar lo pendiente ;_;

*Se va de viaje a tratar de encontrar la inspiración perdida*

Aun asi, _Gracias por leer~ _de nuevo :)

* * *

El hombre rubio comenzó a moverse con más violencia; los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agitándose de tal forma que su largo cabello parecía un látigo que golpeaba a diestra y siniestra su espalda, hasta que fue aprisionado por la mano de la figura masculina sentada en su regazo quien estrujó las onduladas hebras halándolas para conseguir chocar sus bocas y así refrenar el estúpido impulso de decirle lo mucho que le encantaba el cambio de ritmo, acariciando con el piercing en su lengua el paladar del otro, enloqueciéndolo…

Salió del hotel recargándose unos momentos en la pared para encender un cigarrillo, exhalando un par de veces con parsimonia.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número de memoria con asombrosa rapidez.

_Ahora mismo no estoy en casa, dej…. _colgó interrumpiendo la grabación, tecleando ahora el número de su buzón de voz.

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

"… _Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?..."_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras marcaba el número anterior una vez más. Arrojó el cigarrillo a medio fumar al suelo y lo aplastó con sus gruesas botas estilo militar.

_Ahora mismo no estoy en casa, por favor deja tu mensaje y tu nombre después de la señal_

_*Piiiiii*_

0o0o0

Ingresó a su departamento sin encender las luces o solo haría que el dolor de cabeza empeorara. Aun así no pudo ignorar el molesto tintinear de aviso en el teléfono del recibidor. Presionó el botón rojo para después dejarse caer agotado sobre el sofá.

_Usted tiene dos nuevos mensajes. _

_Este es el primer mensaje:_

_*Piiiiii*_

… _Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?..._

_Este es el segundo mensaje:_

_Lo hago por que me gusta. Y porque tú eres un cobarde, así que ahora no intentes hacerte la victima!_

_Fin del último mensaje_

_*Piiiiii*_

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo su cabeza retumbar dolorosamente.

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-¿Quién soy?-_

-Yo soy Arthur… Arthur Kirkland- dijo para si mismo en voz alta, escupió el piercing fuera de su boca, arrojó en cualquier parte el collar de púas y fue dejando un rastro de estoperoles y ropa rasgada en su camino a la ducha. Aun asi tuvo el cuidado de colocar las lentillas azules en su estuche.

_*Piiiiii*_

_Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién es Arthur?_

_*Piiiiii*_

_¡Yo soy Arthur! ¡Yo soy yo mismo!_

_*Piiiiii*_

_Mentiroso. Tú no eres Arthur, no eres nadie. Solo eres un impostor_

_*Piiiiii*_

Caminó hasta su armario con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Tomó un pantalón casual color negro, camisa blanca y chaleco verde olivo. El reflejo de la luz en la ropa de piel y los adornos de metal colgando de los ganchos en la otra mitad del mueble le parecieron incluso, macabros.

Eran las cosas de _"el"_

Escogió una corbata discreta del mueble junto al espejo, sobre el cual estaban arrojadas las muñequeras, los anillos y las cadenas colgando de los cinturones de grandes hebillas.

_¡Detente de una buena vez! No pienso competir por este cuerpo!_

_*Piiiiii*_

_Eres tu el que empezó a fastidiar con esa actitud…_

_*Piiiiii*_

Dio un último vistazo al espejo tratando de encontrar aprobación a su imagen en la mirada esmeralda de su reflejo y se dispuso a irse a trabajar.

_¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Tu solo apareciste de pronto, ¿quién diablos eres?_

_*Piiiiii*_

_Jajajaja no me digas que no lo sabes. Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo. ¡Tú eres el que ha usurpado mi sitio!_

_*Piiiiii*_

…_No, no puede ser!..._

_Fin del último mensaje_

0o0o0

-Eeer, ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Kirkl...? Ey Arthur!- exclamó el joven sentado frente a él sacándole de su ensoñación, brillantes ojos azules observándole con extrañeza a través de los anteojos.

-¿Que sucede Jones? Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi nombre, no seas irrespetuoso- dijo aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata, incomodo.

-Te ves algo pálido, ¿en serio estas bien?- preguntó el chico ignorando su comentario y extendiendo la mano hacia él tratando de tocar su frente, pero se echó hacia atrás rápidamente evitando el contacto.

-Estoy bien solo me desconcentre un poco, lo siento. Iré por un té, tu puedes tomar un descanso también y después continuaremos con el repaso, de acuerdo?- se dirigió a la pequeña cocina en la sala de profesores, con una mirada celeste clavada en la espalda.

_-A veces no se ni dónde estoy… ¿quién soy? No soy nadie... No se quien soy… no se a donde pertenezco…-_

0o0o0

-Y bien, que tal me queda?- preguntó sonriente, luciendo unos cortos shorts azules y una camiseta blanca. Un uniforme de gimnasia escolar. Al hombre moreno de ojos verdes sentado a la orilla de la cama se le iluminó el rostro y le extendió los brazos para que se acercara.

-¡Maravilloso! Con lo delgado que eres en verdad pareces un estudiante- le dijo observando con detenimiento su rostro mientras las manos viajaban por sus blancas piernas. Aprovechó para estirar el brazo tomando la botella de licor y dándole un largo sorbo mientras unos dedos se colaban entre sus ropas.

-Oh, oh, no. Los menores de edad no pueden beber- dijo el moreno quitándole la botella de las manos- Has sido un chico malo, ahora tendré que castigarte…-

_¡Aquí es donde pertenezco! ¡Este es mi verdadero yo! No soy como tu, que pretende actuar normal temiéndole a los demás, teniendo miedo de ti mismo! Estoy disfrutando lo que realmente siento! ¡Por cierto, ya deja de usar mi cartera sin permiso! _

_*Piiiiii*_

0o0o0

-¡A-Arthur! ¡Arthur!- le llamaron por el pasillo vacío y el volteó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, Alfred?- el gesto de desilusión del joven le provocó una punzada de culpa, no debía ser tan agresivo si el propósito de ser su tutor era que tuviera la confianza de expresarse con alguien… pero la confianza que le tenía este chico excedía por mucho sus propios límites. Se recordó a sí mismo en una escena del pasado.

Peligro.

-Por lo menos no lo hagas gritando dentro de la escuela, de acuerdo? Se ve mal - Se sobó el puente de la nariz disimulando su alivio al ver que los ojos azules recuperaban su brillo.

-¡Vayamos a pasear el próximo fin de semana! Los exámenes se terminaron y merecemos un descanso, que dices?- preguntó con ilusión en su voz.

-Alfred tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo-

-¡Vamos, solo será un rato! Tu también necesitas relajarte, anda di que si! Si te niegas, soy capaz de ir a tu casa a…-

-Ni se te ocurra- declaró el mayor con voz amenazante, congelando al otro en su sitio.

_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. _

Resopló, tratando de contenerse para no perder el control. En verdad estaba muy cansado.

Sería un lugar al aire libre, publico, a plena luz del día.

-Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde. A las 12:30. A la entrada del parque. Puntual. ¿De acuerdo, Jones?-

-¡Good!- dijo el menor con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir el peor ser humano sobre la tierra.

0o0o0

-Dame tu número de celular- dijo el hombre recostado en la cama, mientras lo veía dirigirse al baño, el sonido de sus pies desnudos apagándose en la alfombra color caoba

-Pero si ya lo tienes- respondió recogiendo un pequeño aparato color negro de entre sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo

-Dime el número del blanco, es mi color ya sabes- unos ojos rojos siendo lo único que resaltaba de el entre las sábanas

-De-nin-gu-na-ma-ne-ra- canturreó con picardía.

Lo siguiente en oírse fue el sonido del agua de la ducha caer.

_Todos los mensajes han sido borrados_

_*Piiiiii*_

0o0o0

-Chasquearé los dedos y despertarás a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos...tres!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con la mirada extraviada tratando de enfocar al médico, que observaba sus reacciones atentamente

- Estuve hablando con el otro Arthur - dijo girándose a su computadora después de unos momentos, comenzando a escribir – El siente que su existencia esta comenzando a desaparecer lentamente, pero no tiene miedo al respecto. Ha dicho que por eso estaba divirtiéndose; y desea que encuentres un lugar donde te sientas a gusto, que si puedes volver a ser tu mismo entonces el se sentirá liberado.

-...-

-No tienes que aceptar lo que dice de forma literal, despues de todo es la manifestacion de tus deseos reprimidos la que habla, pero igual deberías tratar de cumplir su deseo, a modo de conclusión -

Por alguna razón estas palabras no le tranquilizaban en absoluto...

0o0o0

Se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual ese día.

Se arremangó la camisa y empacó en dos maletas la otra mitad de su armario; la piel, las botas y los adornos de metal, los anillos y las cadenas, los cigarrillos y las botellas de licor.

Dejándolo todo en el fondo del mueble, cubierto con una sabana blanca.

-Adiós- susurró mientras cerraba la puerta del armario y salió apagando la luz de la habitación.

_No hay nuevos mensajes_

_*Piiiiii*_

-Ni pienses que me harás correr, idiota- dijo viendo como Alfred se adelantaba a gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño lago, ansioso como estaba por subirse a una lancha. Aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones sintiéndose inusualmente tranquilo.

_Libre_.

O al menos eso fue hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, desencajándosele el rostro al ver el número en la pantalla.

-P-porque lo sabes?- balbuceó contra la bocina

-Eh?-

-Porque conoces mi número de teléfono?-

-De que hablas? Tu mismo me lo diste!... Eeeeeeeeey , hola? Estas ahí?-

Palideció de pronto, soltando el teléfono blanco que fue a dar al suelo y de no ser sido por Alfred que se acercó a el rápidamente, habría corrido la misma suerte

-Arthur! Arthur!-

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

Al abrir su armario encontró todo de vuelta en _su_ sitio y con la frente perlada en sudor se dirigió al teléfono en el recibidor, donde parpadeaba la luz roja de aviso.

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje_

_*Piiiiii*_

Tomó varias bolsas para basura y comenzó a arrojar dentro las camisetas ajustadas, las chaquetas de cuero, las botas de plataforma.

_Oye, no crees que eres muy egoísta? Pensaste que desaparecería solo porque tienes a ese niño? Como te atreviste a tocar mis cosas?! No te lo perdonaré!_

Del buró junto al espejo sacó las muñequeras de piel, los anillos, el collar de púas, los delineadores. Amarró con fuerza la bolsa.

_No te dejare escapar. No creas que puedes huir, no te dejaré!_

Resoplaba con cansancio luego de haber cargado el solo con tres pesadas bolsas y lanzarlas entre el resto de los desechos del vertedero. Un cuervo se posó cerca de donde se encontraba haciéndole pegar un bote, tropezándose y quedando sentado sobre el suelo con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

_-Tienes que aguantar, abre los ojos! "El" no existe, ahora hay alguien que te necesita, no puedes hacerle daño!-_

El taxista tocaba el claxon, impaciente.

-Señor ya termino? Dese prisa!-

_-"Eres idiota? Tu eres el impostor! Desaparece! "-_

-Si, ahora voy ~ le contestó con voz cantarina y una sonrisa acida en el rostro.

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

_-"A pesar de que te lo advertí volviste a tirar mis cosas! Nunca te perdonaré! Espero que estés preparado, no podrás escapar de mí!"-_

_*Piiiiii*_

0o0o0

Estaba ordenando algunos papeles en la oficina de profesores cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos inseguros acercándose le hicieron volver de su ensimismamiento.

-Que pasa Alfred?- le preguntó extrañado, pues el chico no solía ser tímido con él y ahora parecía temerle incluso.

-Arthur…bueno… s-sobre la llamada de anoche cuando me citaste… y...y… - balbuceó con la cara roja, frotando compulsivamente sus muñecas en las que podían verse algunos moretones – a-acaso estabas ebrio?-

-N-no… no puede ser…- el suelo bajo sus pies parecía temblar, incluso algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas blancas como papel

_-Ese no eras tú, Arthur-_

-No debía… no tenía que ser así… lo siento, lo siento tanto…- y echó a correr, horrorizado.

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje_

_*Piiiiii*_

En la obscuridad de la estancia el tintinear rojo del botón de aviso se reflejaba en sus ojos, amplificando la expresión de pánico de su rostro.

_-"Es delicioso. Qué pena que no hayas podido verlo"-_

Arrojó el teléfono contra el suelo, pisoteándolo con rabia hasta que quedó por completo destruido. Se dejó caer de rodillas, siendo sorprendido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

_Para acceder a su buzón de voz, presione la tecla_

_*Piiiiii*_

_-"Acéptalo ya, tú eres el falso"-_

El celular se estrelló contra el espejo, destrozándolo. Le siguieron los muebles, los vidrios de las ventanas, la ropa.

-Sólo detente... detente de una vez! - Iba a tomar uno de los trozos de vidrio que estaban regados por el suelo cuando una mano lo detuvo...

-Déjame! No! Vete de una vez!- era arrastrado por las calles en medio de la noche por la sombra de sus pesadillas

_-"Cállate de una vez y camina! No me jodas!"_ _-_ cayó al suelo en donde sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos

_-Eso es, siente la agonía. Ya después me encargaré de terminar con tu sufrimiento...- _

De un impulso se levantó del suelo enredándose con la chaqueta forcejeando por el control, hasta terminar en el medio de la calle

Fue cegado por las luces del automóvil que no pudo frenar a tiempo. Un golpe seco resonó por sobre los demás sonidos nocturnos.

Luego, ambas voces callaron.

_Todos los mensajes han sido borrados_

_*Piiiiii*_


End file.
